


I Won't Leave You until the End of My Life

by wooyeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Violence, kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyeon/pseuds/wooyeon
Summary: There are sudden changes in ordinary life when living becomes the most important thing.Would the eight men escape when panic drowned them?Jung Wooyoung recently tried to collect horror films, because they could give people the illusion of heartbeat."I heard that this zombie movie is very scary, so maybe it will work."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa





	I Won't Leave You until the End of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, dear Atiny😍  
> Marry Chritmas🎄  
> It's a great honor for me if you read my work!😘  
> I'm not a native speaker of English. So you can leave comments if you find my mistakes. I will try my best to correct them.❤️

Without any warning, the virus broke out quietly in the corner of the city. It was late in the cold winter night, the temperature was more than low and the snow was falling tranquilly. However, none of these could stop people's enthusiasm. The roads were full of crazy people, drinking and singing during the best part of nightlife. The street lamps and the lights of the roadside shops lit up the raods so brightly that no one cared about the strange whimper in the dark alley.

San and Wooyoung, dressed in blue and gray pajamas, leaned against each other on the sofa in the huge living room. They turned off all the lights and turned on the TV to watch a movie. Like they always did, they spent together on this weekend.

Due to the long distance between the university and the house, San rented an apartment outside, which became a place for the pastime of them. 

"Please, Young-ah, don't watch zombie movies. I was so scared. "

San shook Wooyoung's shoulder hard, and the latter pretended not to hear and moved a little further. He quickly got up and jumped forward, trying to grab the remote control on the table. However, Wooyoung grabbed it faster and succeeded in throwing it into the air.

"No, why can't you change it for me?" 

"It was agreed that I would pick the movie today!"

Wooyoung turned his head and looked at San's bulging face which was illuminated by the light of the TV in the dark living room. And then he couldn't help laughing when San seemed to be so aggrieved. As a result, he leaned forward, picked up a small piece of rabbit apple from the plate on the table, and put it into San's mouth. "Let's just watch this movie." 

San rolled a big white eye and chewed the apple angrily when his firm lips pouted in a sulk.

Wooyoung touched San’s face with his, caressed his chin and kissed him on the cheek. "How lovely! Don't be angry, San-ah, it's a really good movie. "

When a low roar came from the TV, Wooyoung immediately turned his head, released San, leaned forward and grabbed the cushion, staring nervously and expectantly at the screen. San looked reluctantly at the screen until the zombies began to climb out and bite. He took a breath and jumped up from the sofa. "I'd better go and play with Star." 

Star is a Siamese cat raised by San, very obedient and sensible. It was snow-white, the center of its face was black and dark brown, and its light blue eyes were as quiet as a lake, as if it could speak. 

For some reason, instead of lying in the cat's nest as usual, he stood in front of the glass door in the living room, staring at the balcony motionless. 

"What is our lovely Star doing?"

Amusedly, San went to the corner of the living room, picked up the teasing stick and shook it in front of the cat. The long feathers at the front of the stick bounced in front of the cat's face, and the bells jingled on it. Nevertheless, the cat showed no interest in it and stared out the door all the time.

"Star?"

San looked out the door and listened silently to the sound outside. There were no stars in the dark night sky. And the leaves rustled only when the snow fell on the high bushes. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the balcony, as if a heavy object had fallen, followed by the sound of broken flowerpots. The Siamese cat immediately jumped on the glass door and blew up its fur to breathe out of the window. The living room is so dark that the glimmer of the TV is not enough to illuminate the balcony. 

San could not see what had fallen in, but he could vaguely smell the blood drifting in through the door.

"Sannie, what is that noise?" 

As Wooyoung stood up and turned on the light in the living room, great fear overwhelmed San. What should have appeared in the movie wriggled before his eyes in reality. 

"Oh, my gosh...Wooyoung! Get out of here! Run! " 

With a loud noise, the unlocked glass door was smashed down by a zombie, the door slammed against the wall behind it, squeaking, and the glass broke to the ground in an instant. The twisted thing fell into the living room and rolled in the broken glass. And the cold wind blew in, carrying a strong smell of blood. 

"Aaaaaaaa..." A hoarse voice came from the monster's torn throat. The zombie stared at the roaring cat with cloudy eyes and struggled to get up, but failed.

San was only about a meter away from it. 

His pupils were dilated, his teeth collided with each other, and his legs were weak and trembling. He wanted to move, however, his body didn't listen to his brain. The teasing stick escape from his unconscious released hand, fell to the ground, and the bell rang.

The rolling zombie suddenly stopped moving. It slowly turned its head, looked with bloodshot eyes at the place where the bell rang, and raised its eyes to meet the trembling eyes of San. 

All of a sudden, it crawled towards San at an unimaginable speed like lightning. It disappeared in the blink of an eye at a distance of one meter. 

Just when San was about to be caught, Star roared and pounced on the zombie. But it is so small that sharp claws have no effect on the dead. The zombie grabbed the cat's leg, threw it hard on the ground, then threw it far away. The injured Star flew over the open glass door and fell off the balcony. 

"Star!" As the little white one flew out, San's sorrowful tears fell, but his body still disobeyed his orders. Great fear still dominates him, that made him hate his weakness. Through his incompetent tears, he watched the zombie crawl towards him again, grabbing his ankle and opening his bloody mouth to bite him.

With the sound of the wind, a powerful foot kicked the zombie in the head, twisting its head to an incredible angle. San's ankle was still firmly clutched by the zombie, causing him to lose his center of gravity and fall to the ground. 

Wooyoung crushed the zombie's wrist with his foot to make it release San, but the dead man could no longer feel the pain. 

"Damn it!" 

Under the circumstances, he couldn't think of anything to save his friend. San struggled to break free on the ground, but to no avail. The zombie was ready to attack his ankle again in a twisted position. Wooyoung could only jump on the zombie, held on to the its shoulder and made it roll on the ground with him. He bit the bullet, avoided the mouth of the zombie, and tried his best to hold it to the ground. His arms were bruised and his knees pressed hard against the zombie's chest. 

"San, stand up! Run! I can handle this monster. Come on, take your car and go! " 

"Young, I…" 

"Listen to me, Choi San! Stand up! "

San clenched his fist and punched himself in the face to gain enough courage. His mouth was bitten and blood flowed down the corners of his mouth quickly. The zombie seemed to be even crazier at the smell of blood, almost pushing up Wooyoung. San forced himself to stand up on his weak legs, but he didn't know what to do. 

"Young-ah, we have to go together! I can't leave you alone. " 

"Oh, San-ah, are you kidding? There’s only one between us have the chance of escaping. If you don't leave here, both of us will die! Go now! "

Wooyoung got furious. As soon as he was distracted, the monster suddenly broke out with great strength to reverse the positions of the two men. He was pinned to the ground right away, then the mouth of the zombie started to approach him. At that moment, he put his hands on the neck of the beast immediately and pressed his right leg against its chest. However, his strength gradually became low, which might lead to his death. An unbearable moan escaped from his mouth.

"Go now, pabo! I can’t hold on any more!" 

“No way! I'II never be apart from you as long as I live!”

San almost lost his judgment. He kicked the zombie crazily with all his strength, but failed to remove it from Wooyoung.

“I must kill it.” He thought, and then hurriedly looked around for a weapon that could kill the zombie. As soon as he looked back, he saw the knife for cutting apples on the table. He quickly ran to the table, picked it up, and rushed back to the zombie.

At this time, the zombie was only a little away from Wooyoung's neck, letting out a triumphant and nauseous hiss.

Wooyoung was relieved when hearing the footsteps of another person leaving hurriedly. He was glad that San had left, because he could no longer hold out. His arm trembled so violently that he completely lost his strength.

“Come on.” Feeling the bloody breath close at hand, he accepted his fate and waited for death to come. 

"Go to hell!" 

San ran to the zombie, raised the knife high, and slashed it into the zombie's neck. The dark red blood spattered out and fell on his face, and he stared and roared angrily, holding the knife and pressing it down hard, feeling that the meat and bone were gradually separated under the sharp knife. 

The zombie let out a cry of pain and wriggled violently. Finally, its head separated from its body, rolled on the ground, and was kicked far away.

"Wooyoung!" San tore off the body of the zombie and threw it aside, hugging the trembling man in his arms tightly and kissing his black hair messed up by the fight. "I thought I was going to lose you too. Thank you for saving me. " 

Wooyoung raised his head and stared at San’s eyes that turned red from excitement. A little smile appeared on his face. He calmed down and freed himself from San's arms.

"San-ah, we have to go in no time. Since the zombies will fall from upstairs, it proves that it is no longer safe here. We must go to a place where there are few people. " 

He quickly brought two large schoolbags, filled them with bottles of water, fruit, canned meat and biscuits, and then went to the kitchen to look for more knives. Choi San ran to the bedroom and took out their clothes and down coats, an iron bat and a small first-aid kit. 

"Are you ready? I'm going to open the door. " After packing up the things to be used, Wooyoung clung to the door, observing the situation from the small window on it and listening to the sound outside. 

San held up a baseball bat and stared nervously at the door, trying to suppress his heavy breath.

"But where are we going?" 

"We can drove to Yeosang's house. He was a friend of mine when I was a child and lived in a villa far away. It will probably be safer there. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear Atiny😘  
> Thank you for reading my work!  
> Did you enjoy it? 😊  
> ps. If I have inadvertently offended your culture, please point it out and leave me a comment. Thank you!💕


End file.
